


Before the Dark Throne

by dark_kalika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Humiliation, Kylo is not into the rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Spitroasting, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene AU, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kalika/pseuds/dark_kalika
Summary: “You will give me everything,” Snoke assures her.  “Until there is nothing left I want.”It takes a few seconds for Rey to fully comprehend his meaning.  Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head as much as he allows her.  “Not that,” she breathes.  “No, please, not that.”A dark alternative version of The Last Jedi throne room scene.  Snoke takes Rey against her will to teach her a lesson and decides to include Kylo Ren as well.  Kylo isn't happy about it.READ THE TAGS!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Snoke (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Before the Dark Throne

**Author's Note:**

> There is *brutal rape* throughout this story. That's basically all it is. Please, please hit the back button if that bothers you in any way. I have tried to tag appropriately without doing a wall of tags.
> 
> This work was inspired by Desabe's realistic 3D animated The Last Jedi series which can be found here - https://www.redgifs.com/users/desabe

.

“Give me everything,” Snoke commands of Rey, holding her in the air with the Force. She screams in agony, thrashing wildly, seeking an escape that isn’t there. His strength easily surpasses hers.

“No!”

He rises from the dais, moving towards her, and slowly lowers her until she is kneeling on the floor.

“You will give me everything,” Snoke assures her. “Until there is nothing left I want.”

It takes a few seconds for Rey to fully comprehend his meaning. Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head as much as he allows her. “Not that,” she breathes. “No, please, not that.”

He revels in her horror. “You will be mine.” He looks over at the still kneeling Kylo Ren. “And I will be generous with my apprentice. He can enjoy your body as well.”

Rey doesn’t see the look of alarmed unease on Kylo's face, but Snoke does. She growls, still struggling against his hold, but she is too untrained to fight against his power. She clearly thinks that Kylo will stop this, save her, and there will be a happy ending, the Resistance will triumph in the end. It is time to end that childish dream.

Snoke uses the Force to rip her shirt open, revealing her pretty breasts. Rey snarls, but her hands remained pinned to her sides. _It’s just a shirt,_ she tells herself frantically. She tries to steady her panicky breathing. 

She squeals in outrage when his fingers begin to move and her breast lifts as though being massaged by an unseen hand. She can _feel_ a hand – his hand – touching her skin, even though there is no physical contact!

“I am going to enjoy this,” he tells her. “And I can make you enjoy it as well.”

“Never,” she hisses, furious as an angry snake, trying to will her body to move against him, to fight against his hold upon her. _I can take whatever he does to me,_ she thinks, trying to steel herself. _I’m strong. I can tough it out._

“Oh yes.” He parts his robes to reveal a long, thick, greyish, rapidly swelling cock. He cups his balls. “Now open your mouth, young Rey.”

She has no choice, no matter how hard she tries. Through her muffled protests, Rey takes his ballsack into her mouth and is made to suck. 

To a casual observer –if there were any – she would seem to be doing a very delicate job as she runs her tongue over the Supreme Leader’s testicles with almost tender care. One could almost ignore the red flush of her face, the wide flare of her nostrils as she struggles to breathe, the rigid hold of her body, the way her breasts seem to move of their own violation. 

Or the black-clad figure several feet away, pointedly staring at the floor.

Snoke sighs in pleasure, stroking himself in one hand, and using the other to massage her breasts with the Force. 

“Yes,” he says. “That’s good. Very good.”

He pulls her off and Rey spits on the floor, trying to rid herself of the taste of him. He laughs, lifting her up so her face is nearly level with his, and kisses her.

Rey is rigid with fury and disgust as his tongue slides against hers, over her teeth, exploring her mouth, but he keeps her frozen, and this time, his hand actually is groping her breast, pinching her nipple. 

He lowers his mouth to her other nipple, biting hard enough to make her yelp in pain. He continues to suckle on her breast like a greedy babe, slurping loudly. From this angle, Rey can see the wrinkled, bald head attached to her breast, as he makes a perverse mockery of nursing – or whatever it is he’s doing – from her. 

Finally, he lifts his head and looks down at her. Rey bares her teeth at him, willing him to lean over a little more so she can rip out his throat.

His long fingers slide down her body, slipping under the waistband of her leggings. The long black nails brush over her curls and finally reach Rey's labia.

“Am I to believe,” Snoke asks, his voice sly, “that you’re still a virgin? Growing up a dirty little sandrat, you’ve never had to beg with your mouth or your cunt?”

The insulted huff is all the answer he needs and he roars with laughter. “Too proud to even spread your legs for food,” he marvels, impressed with her fortitude. Not that it was doing her any good now. 

His eyes flick over to where Kylo is still kneeling, still staring at the floor intently. Clearly wishing he was anywhere but here. “Tell me young Rey, did you dream of a handsome prince come to sweep you off your feet? Tall, dark, and handsome, perhaps?” He licks a slimy line up her face, enjoying the noise of disgust she makes. “Did you dream of a romantic first time?” he whispers in her ear. “Your wedding night perhaps?”

Before she can retort, Snoke uses the Force to hold her out and rips her leggings off. Rey shrieks, her terror renewed as it truly sinks in that this is going to happen.

“No! Don’t you touch me!” She can feel the cool air of the ship on the bared skin of her ass. 

“Apprentice, hold her head so that she will see me entering her,” Snoke orders, watching Rey's face to enjoy her horror and best of all, her quickly escalating fear.

Silently, Kylo gets to his feet and grimly positions himself behind her, pushing her head up so she is forced to look down at Snoke. She properly sees for the first time how long and thick the alien cock is. She is barely aware of the tears trickling down her cheeks.

“Please don’t do this.” Rey can feel Kylo's warm breath on her neck. She tries to reach out to him through the Force, beg him to help her, to stop Snoke from doing this, but he is silent. Complicit. A betrayer.

She realises that there is nothing she can do to stop this. Snoke is going to violate her. And for the first time, she is beginning to believe that he may be able to make her enjoy this against her will. She isn’t sure how exactly, but the seed of doubt is there now.

“No!” She gasps in horror as she feels folds of her sex part, granting the tip of his swollen length entrance. “No, no, _no_!”

Slowly Snoke slides her down along his cock, filling her young cunt inch by glorious inch. Rey is hot and wet and so deliciously tight. He guides her body down onto him for the first few inches… and then he thrusts up into her savagely.

She screams, throwing her head back against Kylo's shoulder, but he makes her watch as instructed.

Rey can see her mons shifting as Snoke’s cock moves inside her, going in deeper than she thought possible. She’s panting, trying to get past the pain and horror of it all. With her legs splayed out, she feels stretched wide by Snoke's cock, her body trying to accommodate his alien girth as he fills her utterly. 

“How was your first time?” Snoke asks and smiles evilly as Rey chokes back a sob. “I am honoured to be the one to take your virginity, you know. Such a sweet gift.”

He memorizes the look on her face, her wide eyes, the tears spilling down her cheeks, the way she’s panting as she tries to catch her breath, everything he can about this special moment. Details to dream about later on.

Then Snoke uses the Force on her clit. 

“Oh!” Rey's eyes go wide in shock. She can feel a familiar warmth flood her body and she shakes her head in denial of what she knows is coming. She’s been caught off guard. She lets out a shuddering breath, her toes curling and fingernails digging into her palms. It feels like a mouth is sucking on her clit, the most skilled mouth in the galaxy. Combined with the cock filling her cunt, she knows an orgasm will overcome her soon.

As her back arches, she looks up at Snoke, pleading. “Don’t.”

He laughs and gives another slow thrust. “Oh, but this will make it all the more sweeter, my good little girl.”

Kylo presses a tentative kiss to her neck then. “Don’t fight Rey,” he whispers in her ear.

She meets his dark eyes and says nothing. That is not in her nature and he knows that.

But she would rather be kissing him than looking at Snoke's disgusting face when she comes. 

So she does. She kisses Kylo as fiercely as she can and he responds with surprising eagerness, his fingers tangling in her soft hair.

Snoke laughs at her, at both of them, working her clit even harder, bringing her even closer to the edge. Her body is tight with need, desperate for release, but she continues to fight it, refusing to bow to him like this.

Rey is gasping into the kiss. “Uh, uh, uh, UH!”

She climaxes, clenching down hard on Snoke's cock, coming with a loud moan against Kylo's mouth.

“What a good girl you are,” Snoke praises, running a finger over her now swollen clit and Rey whimpers at the touch. It both disgusts her and makes her want more. 

He can sense she _needs_ more. This is quite fortunate since he is nowhere near done and judging by the rather unsurprising erection growing in his apprentice’s trousers, he would quite like a turn with her too.

All in good time. Kylo will get his _fun_.

He tilts her at an angle that keeps her head out of Kylo's reach, motioning for Kylo to go stand back where he was. He notes the sluggishness of his apprentice’s footsteps with amusement.

Using the Force, he lifts her up and down on his cock, over and over and over. Her orgasm, unwanted as it was, has made her cunt good and wet, making the way easy for him now, and relaxing her body a little.

Rey moans as she moves up and down on him, despite herself. Her head flops back as she gives up for now, trying to make it easier for herself. He chuckles. He’ll fix that soon enough. He brings her to orgasm again, and again, leaving her a moaning, sweaty mess on the end of his cock. 

And to _think_ this scrawny slip of a girl marched in there thinking she could challenge him! Him!

He’s not ready to come himself – he’s not done toying with her yet, so he pulls her off him with a loud, wet pop. Her juices trickle down her legs.

Rey grunts, feeling oddly empty. She stupidly thinks it’s over and opens her eyes, ready to reach for her lightsaber, wherever it is, and kill the revolting bastard.

Snoke waves a hand at Kylo and uses the Force to pull out his apprentice’s cock. Before Kylo can even do anything, Snoke flings Rey across the room, forces her mouth open wide, and Kylo's cock is in her mouth, and she is blowing him as if she were the most skilled whore in Jabba’s Palace.

Kylo staggers slightly in shock, gasping, staring down at her. Rey's eyes nearly bug out of her head in disbelief and misery. 

Saliva dripping from her mouth, Rey struggles not to choke as she is made to suck on Kylo's cock. 

Smugly, Snoke walks over to watch. He’s ensured she’s at the perfect height to deep throat Kylo and Rey does so quite admirably, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. He chuckles when his apprentice cautiously grips the back of her head as if guiding her, even though it’s Snoke – well, Rey – doing all the work.

As Kylo fucks her throat, Snoke admires the curve of her supple ass and her shapely legs. Such a beautiful young girl. It truly is a delight in breaking her like this. It’s been too long since he’s taken a woman as feisty as Rey to pieces.

Pushing her legs apart, he thrusts into her cunt sharply from behind, filling her all at once this time and she makes a loud choking noise. It’s rough and he loves it. He slams into her again.

Strung up in the air between Snoke's cock in her cunt and Kylo's large cock in her mouth and throat, Rey has never felt so utterly helpless in her life. She looks up at Kylo's eyes and he stares down at her, his eyes dark with feral hunger.

Snoke feels Rey’s shock at being spit-roasted, lets it wash over him, and it fuels his cruel lust.

“Now when Kylo Ren comes,” Snoke announces to them both, “you are to swallow every drop like the greedy girl you are.”

Had she been able to, Rey would have screamed. Kylo looks up sharply at his Master, but his fingers dig into her hair harder and he fucks her face a little faster as if just wanting it over with.

To keep things interesting while Rey sucks his cock and he thrusts into her, Snoke runs a finger along the crack of her ass, and circles her anus with his nail.

He can feel her fear as she tries to figure out what he’s doing, and knows that it never occurred to her that he might violate her anally. She tries to squirm away, but naturally, he keeps her in place.

Kylo grunts suddenly, coming with a great gush in Rey’s mouth and Rey's eyes widen as she gags on the semen filling her mouth.

Snoke pushes his finger into her tight hole and Rey shrieks around the softening cock in her mouth. Kylo eases his cock out of her mouth, backing away, not looking at her, as she howls in renewed pain.

Snoke pounds away furiously behind her, the sound of wet flesh smacking together loudly filling the throne room. He pulls out the finger and smirks as she yelps, but it should have loosened the muscle a little. He does have plans for the girl after all.

He gives a good hard thrust that makes her grunt and then withdraws. He spins her around to face him.

He smiles at her as she hovers in the air in front of him, and indicates his jutting erection.

“Look at how wet it is,” he says. “All from you. Your spendings.”

She shakes her head in denial. Snoke laughs. “No? And I suppose it wasn’t you that just made Kylo Ren come like a schoolboy visiting a whorehouse?”

Tears trickle down her cheeks again. He chuckles and motions for her to trail after him. As she floats across the room behind him, Rey remembers the red-clad Praetorian guards and wonders what they make of this disgusting spectacle.

Snoke sits on his throne and positions her on top of him, her feet on either side of him so that she is effectively squatting over him. He can easily manipulate her body like this, and his cock will hit all her sensitive spots too. The silly child hasn’t even realised it yet either.

He settles back in his throne, nice and comfortable, and then lowers her down in one swift movement onto his waiting cock.

Rey lets out a loud cry as he fills her again. In this position, they’re eye level and it is quite a delight to take in the anguish, the exhaustion, the hatred in the would-be Jedi’s eyes.

He takes one of her hands and places it just above her pubis, allowing her to feel his cock moving within her. Her eyes go wide in shock. 

_I can feel everything_ , she thinks dazedly.

He sets her bobbing up and down on his cock at a pleasing pace, smirking as her eyes roll back in her head. In another situation, she would be the one in control. But not here. Not now. Certainly not with the Supreme Leader of the mighty First Order.

He speeds her up, feels the increase of pressure within her, the need of release growing, her despair and frustration with her own traitorous body. 

When Snoke chuckles, Rey realises that he knows, he _knows_ , she needs to come. She bounces up and down on the soles of her feet, his thick cock sliding in and out of her, making her pant with shameful want. She can feel that burning need, everything coiling tighter and tighter, right below her belly.

She shatters, coming with a loud scream that echoes through the throne room, and leaves her giddy and gasping for breath.

And he continues to make her bounce up and down, taking his length again and again. Merciless.

When her head lolls with exhaustion, he waves a hand, straightening her up. She snarls at him – such spirit! – and he smiles back at her.

“Kylo Ren, approach.” Silently, he does so, coming to stand just behind her. He keeps his eyes on the floor, pointedly not looking at Rey as she is made to fuck his Master’s cock.

Snoke doesn’t take his eyes off Rey, wanting to enjoy every second of this.

“As lovely as it will be to one day see you with a belly round with child, Rey, we won’t risk that today. Kylo Ren may be the first one to fuck your ass.”

“What?” The colour drains from Rey's face. “No! No, don’t you touch me!” She tries to struggle, but he keeps her bobbing up and down on his cock and ignores her furious protests. Her pain is a delight to him through the Force and he savours it.

He summons a small bottle from a concealed compartment on his throne and Kylo catches it automatically. He stares down at it with wide, nervous eyes.

Snoke manipulates her body so that Kylo can properly see the pale skin of her rounded ass.

Very rarely, Kylo Ren will do something that will surprise him. The boy has been easy to predict nearly his entire life, almost disappointingly so, and continues to do so now.

Just as Snoke expected, Kylo stares at Rey with obvious desire but hesitates. The noble Dark sider indeed. 

He takes a deep breath and looks at Snoke. “I would rather n–”

Before the words are out of his mouth, Snoke throws a bolt of lightning at him and Kylo doubles over in agonising pain. 

“You dare refuse my gift to you, you. Insolent. Whelp?” he bellows, thrusting viciously into Rey with each word just so she can feel his anger too. She howls.

He reorganises himself and her, splaying out her legs, and then looks at Kylo expectantly, a knowing sneer on his ugly face. The boy cannot bear to think that he is not giving himself completely to the Dark side. 

Once he straightens up, Kylo begins to cover his cock with the lubricant and grudgingly strokes himself hard. He can feel Kylo's rage and his red hot hatred through the Force and is delighted. 

Clearly, there will need to be a discussion about the shame Kylo feels about his lust for the girl, just to stoke his internal conflict a little more, but that can happen later. 

He catches Kylo's gaze. It’s been a long time since he’s spoken to him telepathically, but today is special after all.

_Fill her in a single thrust._

Kylo blinks, signaling his understanding. Rey, held between them by the Force, knows nothing about the silent conversation that has just transpired around her.

When Kylo is ready, Snoke lifts Rey's ass into the air, giving him better access, though keeping his own cock deep within her cunt. 

It’s only _then_ that she realises that they mean to fuck her at the same time.

“You’re a sadist,” she spits at Snoke, struggling with her arms now pinned to her sides. “You’re a sick, twisted–”

Rey's diatribe becomes a shrill wordless scream as Kylo forces his entire slicked up cock into her ass. Gripping her by the hips, he gasps as he bottoms out. The ever obedient slave to the Dark side.

Her body is stretched wide as she struggles to hold the human and the alien cocks. Snoke continues to bask in her pain. 

He slips into her mind, perusing through her ricocheting thoughts. 

_Why is Ben doing this – I thought – I thought he cared – didn’t he want to help me – I was so stupid to come here – by the Stars it hurts – I can’t take this much longer – I’m going to die here – Snoke is going to kill me – is Ben enjoying this – he’s in me he must be he must be – I thought he cared – this can’t be happening it can’t it can’t it can’t – why me why me why me – Ben please help me help me help me_

It continues on much like that so he tunes out.

One of the common objects often found in a throne room is a mirror, and the throne room of the _Supremacy_ is no different. A huge mirror is in the far corner, tucked away behind a red curtain in case it is ever wanted.

Snoke wants it now – for Rey's benefit. He summons it and sets it down a few feet away.

He turns her head and forces her eyes open, so she can watch as she is fucked by the Supreme Leader and his Apprentice.

“Behold,” he says. “You were made to do this.”

Rey gasps, morbidly transfixed. She can see the two cocks disappearing inside her. She shakes her head in a pathetic denial. “No.”

“And yet you are,” he soothes her, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust. “You _are_ taking us both. Magnificently so.” 

She should be grateful that he didn’t call Hux in here, Snoke muses. He would be beside himself with glee. Another time perhaps, if Kylo needs to be brought in line again.

Snoke laughs at her pained expression. “To think,” he says, cupping her cheek, “you have never looked this exquisite for anyone else. Only for me.”

Rey hisses in relief as Snoke eases all but the head of his cock out of her. He wants to feel it when she comes from Kylo fucking her – and she will. He’ll make sure of it.

“Begin Kylo,” he orders. He settles back to watch in the mirror along with Rey.

Kylo evidently opts for the ‘just get it over with’ method, because the young man begins to thrust quickly into her. Rey has barely had any time to adjust to his cock, but know that Snoke isn’t completely filling her, clearly, things aren’t as painful.

Snoke chuckles, he can still feel her pain, but with a little manipulation through the Force of the right muscles, she soon begins to feel an element of pleasure. He sees the confusion on her face as she tries to figure out what is going on. 

“No,” she whimpers, her toes curling and her nails digging into her palms once more. 

Behind her, Kylo grunts with the effort of fucking her. Sweat pours down his face. He steadfastly glares at the small of her back, making every effort to avoid looking in the mirror, hating every second of this.

When her teary sniffles become heated pants, Snoke speaks. “Tell her how she feels, my apprentice.”

Kylo's voice is strained in her ear. “You feel… so tight,” he says, pressing his mouth against her neck. “Hot.” He sucks on her earlobe and she shivers. “Wonderful.”

Rey whimpers and clenches around him. Kylo groans loudly in her ear. “Careful,” he warns.

Snoke laughs. “Perhaps we ought to have worked on your stamina Kylo Ren,” he taunts.

Kylo glares at him but says nothing. He grips Rey by the hips and begins to pound into her, his way made slick by more of the lube. He takes his rage with Snoke out on Rey's body, not letting himself think about any possible pain it may cause her.

But judging by the way her face is contorting, there isn’t much pain anymore. Rey is very close to climaxing from the cock in her ass. _How_ , Rey thinks bleakly. _Why?_

Snoke catches her eye in the mirror. “Are you going to come for him as he fucks you in the ass?”

She can’t even shake her head in stubborn denial – he won’t let her move even that much.

Snoke watches Rey closely, sees her muscles begin to tense, the red flush beginning to bloom across her chest, and just before her orgasm begins, he slams his cock fully into her.

Her climax comes anyway, clenching down on the both of them, spasming wildly. Kylo cries out behind her and starts to come as well. He groans loudly, shuddering as he fills her ass with cum.

When her body finally relaxes enough for him to withdraw, she feels wetness dripping down her leg.

Rey looks down at the floor, watching Kylo's feet in the mirror as he hurriedly eases his cock out of her. “I trusted you,” she sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I thought that you _cared_ …”

Kylo stares down at her, stricken, unable to say anything in his defense. He backs away from her, unable to hide his guilt.

“Hush, hush,” Snoke soothes the sobbing girl. “You _enjoyed_ it now, didn’t you?” 

He moves her hand, making her feel the wetness dripping down her leg and Rey weeps pitifully. She shakes her head.

These hysterics are starting to bore him. He rolls his eyes. “Come now,” he says. “You’ve sucked his cock quite skillfully and he’s been the first one to fuck you in the ass. You’ve been a very, very lucky girl.”

Rey sputters, clearly disagreeing about her supposed good fortunes.

He motions for Kylo to return to a respectful distance; it’s time to finish up with the girl. There are other matters to attend to today after all. He would like to watch as the Resistance is wiped out of existence once and for all.

But he takes the time to remind Kylo: _She is just like the rest of your family. She has no_ real _use for you._

Out of the corner of his eye, Snoke sees Kylo flinch. He wonders what connection the young man hoped to share with the girl. Love, perhaps? Best put a stop to that sort of thinking at once.

He leans to whisper in Rey's ear, “He likes watching you like this, you know.”

She looks up at him, face puffy with crying, eyes red and swollen with tears. Smears of Kylo's semen drying on her chin and trickling down her legs.

“Please, enough. I can’t take any more.”

He considers. The girl’s body is hypersensitive and overwrought from so many climaxes. He doesn’t need to come – he could be satisfied with everything that’s happened as is.

But this is only the beginning for Rey. It’s best the first lesson be a thorough one. Let her realise now just what loathsomeness exists in the galaxy and it will begin her descent into the Dark side. He will witness this corruption with great delight.

He slings one of her legs over his shoulder and plunges deep into her cunt. The girl wails, the noise shrill and continuous to the point that it borders on grating. 

He summons the Force once more and opens himself up to her, pushes every sensation he feels of their mating onto her and she can feel his hot throbbing pleasure. For Rey, ignorant of the Dark side, is unable to do anything other than let it wash over her, and her body responds quickly.

Rey gasps, her eyes going wide and then they roll back in her head. As he pounds into her cunt, skin slaps against skin wetly, and her body tenses and relaxes as she orgasms over and over.

Kylo stands as far away from the couple as he can while still seemingly having the appearance of observing as ordered, even though his face is turned away and his eyes are shut tight. He _hates_ this. He would never have wished this upon anyone, let alone upon Rey. Now he must stand here, listening to her every moan, and grunt, and gasp of depraved pleasure.

Just before he comes, Snoke rolls Rey on her side to face the mirror again, keeping her leg in the air and the other bent backward to he can get in nice and deep. Rey stares at her reflection, the long, thick grey cock fucking her, and then Snoke moves her fingers onto her clit, forcing her to watch as she gets herself off as he ruts savagely into her.

Snoke is extremely pleased with how everything has gone. The proud girl who marched in here, high and mighty, is gone. She’s been completely knocked off her perch. It didn’t take much for Rey to be reduced to a sobbing mess of the end of his cock in the end either. 

He shudders to a halt deep within her, his cock pulsing, flooding her cunt with semen. Snoke lets her feel his pleasure and it hits her just as she reaches her own climax.

The orgasm that grips her is so strong that Rey's vision whites out, robbing her of all sense. Rey absolutely shatters apart, screaming in dark ecstasy. She continues to twitch, involuntary muscle spasms.

Snoke pulls her off his cock and lets her drop unceremoniously to the floor. Rey is too exhausted to get up, to fight him. She just lies there, panting, staring blankly up at the ceiling, not really seeing her surroundings any longer.

He tucks his cock away and then kneels beside her, studying her. He traces a finger down between her trembling breasts, along her taut belly, through the small thatch of dark curls, and then slides it into her dripping cunt. 

“You came so many times on my cock girl – and on Kylo's cock. There is no denying _that_ fact.”

Rey whimpers, arching her back off the floor. He withdraws a slime-covered finger and wipes it over her face, smearing semen over her cheeks and into her mouth. Her face crumples and he smiles evilly at her. 

“You are **no** Jedi,” Snoke says, standing up over her, certain and cruel. Rey breaks down sobbing, curling up into a ball. Every part of her hurts. “No Jedi would have taken two cocks like you did and enjoyed it as much.”

“I didn’t,” Rey insists, hiccupping through her tears.

Snoke laughs. “You are good for nothing _but_ this.”

She shakes her head weakly. “No.”

“No?” he repeats mockingly and summons the binders that had been forgotten since Kylo brought her into the chamber. They click around her wrists snugly. “We shall see.”

Snoke addresses Kylo, though continues to watch her face. He does so enjoy her reactions.

“Take her to my private detainment area.” He sits back down on his throne. “I will enjoy her some more later.”

Rey is too battered to get her legs under her to walk. Snoke chuckles as she struggles to get upright. He raises an eyebrow when Kylo takes pity on her and lifts her into his arms. Rey buries her face into his surcoat, but he ignores her, looking straight ahead as if she weren’t there at all.

He carries the sniveling girl away. Snoke watches them go, smiling broadly. 

What _fun_ he is going to have with these two.

.

Kylo sits Rey on a cold metal bench in one of the containment cells in Snoke's detainment area and cleans her off with a damp cloth. She is covered with sweat, semen, and her own juices. She watches him with dull eyes as he wipes between her legs.

“Why didn’t you help?”

He pauses, looks up. To his surprise, she doesn’t seem angry. Just… impossibly sad and confused.

He’s missed a spot on her face. “What do you think me saying no to him would accomplish?” She knows exactly what Snoke does to those that say ‘no’ – she saw it with her own eyes.

Her lip trembles again, but she’s exhausted all her tears for the moment. “He hurt me. You just stood there watching him. And you joined in and _enjoyed_ it.”

Kylo considers telling her how he hated every damn second of what just happened in the throne room, but suspects the words would ring hollow. He’s _cleaning_ _his own cum off her ass_ – how could anything out of his mouth possibly sound believable right now? So he says nothing.

Rey huffs and looks away, her eyes glittering.

But he can tell that there is something different about her now. An anger, a resentment is building in her. That’s how it begins, the fall to the Dark side. He knows that all too well.

He continues wiping, trying as hard as he can not to hurt her as he touches her sore intimate areas. But Rey still winces, no matter how gentle he tries to be.

The vision hits him like Snoke's lightning bolts.

_He is the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the ruler of the entire galaxy and at his side, is Rey. She is resplendent, swathed in a[gleaming black dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0f/61/a6/0f61a69b01571ef2503a6f2da06f3ad5.jpg) that reveals her gorgeous legs. She is smiling up at him lovingly. His eyes are just as adoring as he turns to look at her. They have brought peace to the galaxy. _

_All he has to do is stay with her, guide her, and they can rule the galaxy together._

“Ben?”

He blinks, startled out of the dream. Rey is looking at him oddly and he wonders how long he’s been staring blankly at her knee. He shakes himself and quickly resumes his task. 

At least he knows how to get her out of here. He just has to get her to turn to the Dark side.

Giving in to the Dark side wasn’t that hard for him. Well… not really. Surely it won’t be hard for her, not now?

He finishes cleaning her off, being as careful and as thorough as he can possibly be. She’ll have to go through the showers at some point to get her hair properly clean, but he doesn’t have the clearances to authorise that in this part of the ship.

As Kylo stands up to go, Rey hunches in on herself, willing herself to stay calm. Once he leaves, she will be alone with her thoughts, the memories of Snoke violating her in every sense of the word.

And then Kylo catches her by surprise by kissing her lightly on the cheek.

He whispers in her ear, “I will fix this.”

And then he whirls around and storms out of her cell.

Despite her bound wrists, Rey lifts her hands to her face, touching the spot where his lips touched her skin. She can still feel the ghost of them, even now.

_I will fix this._

Rey isn’t sure what Ben Solo intends to do but she will help him, no matter what. A smile spreads across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts - good or bad - below or just hit the kudos button if you think it was worth it.


End file.
